


The Mourner- Only one left

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Black Veil Brides, Legion of the Black (Music Video), Vale - Black Veil Brides (Album), Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones - Black Veil Brides (Album)
Genre: Character Death, Fear, Gen, Songfic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: All that was left was The Mourner and this was how it ends.





	The Mourner- Only one left

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! <3 So I've been on a Black Veil Brides kick again! Favorite band and they hold a special place in my heart. 
> 
> This is a how it might have gone thing.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a lovely day! 
> 
> Lyrics are from "Final Transmission- Fear" and are not mine.

The prophet.

(This is to be our final transmission)

The Deviant. 

(The rebels have defeated our illustrious armies)

The Mystic.

(They have damaged our intention of ugly and defiant malevolence)

The Destroyer. 

(All that we love and care for will sink)

All dead and gone... Killed, vanished, faded. 

(Into the abyss of a new dark age)

MIA.

(Made more sinister)

No chance of being found.

(And perhaps more protracted)

That was how The Mourner found himself alone tonight, hiding and shaking.

(By the light of perverted science and rebellion)

Like a child.

Like a goddamn child.

He had ran from his brothers and the fight that took them.

Only pausing when he could feel them fading.

The prophet died by fire, because fire is the most cleansing. 

(The whole root and heavy core)  
The Deviant died by gunshot, taken out like a wild animal. 

(Will perish in starving captivity…)

The Mystic faded, only to be buried in the shell he kept. 

The Destroyer took too many hits, not able to hold up the world when the world was coming down on you.

Our Mourner...

The Mourner was doing what he knew how to do.

4 scrap wood crosses with names written in the dust.

(You will never win your freedom)

He would sit and wait. 

Time would only take him now.

(You cannot escape…)

"Soon, my brothers. Soon."

(F.E.A.R)


End file.
